The invention relates generally to motion control systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus located at a remote operator's station which allows an operator of a machine to control the motion of the machine from the remote control location.
A wide variety of machines and equipment have both a main operator's control station and a remote control station for controlling the operation of various aspects of the equipment. A typical example of such a machine is a combination trencher and backhoe machine wherein a rearwardly extended trenching bar and a forwardly extended backhoe arm are attached to opposite end portions of a tractor unit. The tractor unit includes a main operator station from which motion of the tractor unit is primarily controlled. A remote operator station is provided at the forward end of the tractor unit adjacent to the backhoe arm for the control of same. If while the operator is in the remote operator station using the backhoe arm and movement of the tractor unit is desired, it is necessary for the operator to dismount from the remote operator station and return to the main operator station to move the machine. Not only is this an inconvenience, but accurate movement of the machine from the main operator's control station may be difficult due to the poor vantage point and possibly obscuring portions of the tractor unit.
There is a need, accordingly, for a way of controlling the motion of the machine from the convenient and preferred vantage point of the remote operator station. Moreover, while the equipment may be capable of high, over-the-road transport speeds, the system for controlling motion from the remote operator station should safeguard against operation of the motion controls beyond a limited, low-range.